Response
by abstractpatterns
Summary: A song by The Pussy Cat dolls. Sasuke and friends go to a club. [SakuSasu] OneShot oh YEah


_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

He walked into the stupid club with his best friend. Also 3 of his weird companions unless you catch him on a good day... his... friends. "Come on Sasuke let's have a good time."A 18 year old Naruto yelled in his best friend's ear. "Aa... shut up Dobe."A nine teen year old Sasuke mumbled. He would love to be with her but she was with friends hanging out. Leaving him stuck with his. "Troublesome." was mumbled from the mouth of an 19 year(his birthday just passed last week Tuesday) old Shikamaru. "You swear just because you're Hokage that means you can boss us around."a Twenty year old Neji said.

_**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**_

Shino just sighed. "Acutually That is exactly what it means."Naruto said as they walked towards a table in the back. "No way cause I can still kick your ass Dobe."Sasuke mumbled sitting. Shikamaru noticed something... or rather someone in another part of the club. He wandered off mumbling rather loudly about "Troublesome women.". Sasuke smirked when all of a sudden he saw a flash of Pink out the corner of his eye. _'Oh no... not here.'_Naruto thought to himself. He knew Sasuke possessive tendencies would kick in if he was provoked. He wasn't the AnBu Captian for the money... he could kick ass. Sasuke looked over at the dance floor to see his Cherry Blossom.

_**You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

Sasuke watched in **awe**. Wanting to get closer but he staring at her from his spot at the table in the back. She danced like if he wasn't there. But he knew that his presence was known within the bubbling mind of his lover. Her cut off shirt sticking to her chest like glue giving him a perfect view of her flat pale stomach. Her skirt about to fall. Her long Pink Bubblegum hair matching her movements. Her Green Orbs filled with an innocent that shouldn't be there with all that's happened between them. He knew she didn't acknowledge his presence yet ... cause if she did the torture would be worse. Then he slowly looked at his friends to notice that Naruto was the only one still sitting at the table. He was leaning his head on the table mumbling about marriage and how his wife must be all alone.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

That's when Sasuke noticed his Cherry Blossom was at a bar. '_Dancing. In Clothes... if that's what you want to call them. More like a stripper's outfit.'_Sasuke thought. He felt his hand ball into a fist. '_Isn't she suppose to be at a friends house? Well it's not like she told me that. In fact she didn't tell me anything. She just bye Sasuke-Kun I see you later. Kissed my cheek. Then walked out with a bag... of clothes. I can't believe I fell for it again.'_Sasuke thought slapping his forehead. You see the last time Sakura said that... she ended up... in jail. Sasuke had to go save her. Sasuke released his hand from it's fist and started a conversation with Naruto... about Ramen... to get his mind _her._

_**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)**_

His eyes flickered back to the dance floor. His cherry blossom had a swarm of men around her. Sasuke formed a fist in his pocket again but he tried to keep his cool... it worked... for a few seconds. And that's when she noticed him. At his moment of discomfort. She seemed bored and her eyes wondered around the club until they came upon his table. She stopped dancing for a whole 10 seconds and then she winked. Her movements become more seductive. Her hands wondering her body. Lingering on certain spots. This was an easy game of cat and mouse ... and he was losing. Men got closer... but one got too close. He tried to kiss her. Sasuke stood. No one touches his Cherry Blossom... but him.

**_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_**  
Slowly Sasuke made his way up to her. "Sasuke-teme... don't hurt the poor guy."Naruto called out to him. Even with the music blasting in his ear he heard exactly what he said. He bumped into a couple making out. He was gonna apologize something she rubbed off on him... manners. "Sor- Shikamaru... Temari... what the fuck?"he mumbled. '_If I'm not drunk... what the fuck is going on?'_Sasuke thought to himself. "Um... don't tell Ino."Shikamaru mumbled. Sasuke nodded. He didn't like Ino anyways. "Hn... whatever."Sasuke mumbled. Shikamaru smiled to himself. "Thanks Sasuke. I owe you one... a big one."Shikamaru mumbled before going back to Temari's neck. "Hope Gaara doesn't find out."she moaned as Sasuke chuckled before walking off.  
_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
_"Hey Sasuke."Ino mumbled. "Go Away."He mumbled. Then felt a little guilty... until she put her arms around him. "Get Away."He hissed. _'No wonder he's cheating. She's still after me. While she's with him. Well atleast we know he's over it.'_Sasuke thought with a small smirk. "Sasuke-kun... come on. Dance with me."Ino whined. "Go Away Ino... I have something to do it's important. Go Away."Sasuke said. "But Sasuke-kun..."Ino started but Sasuke cut away. "Ino go find your boyfriend."Sasuke almost screamed but then he felt it again. Guilt. Ino laughed. What she dosen't even care? "Why should I go to Shikamaru when I can have you?"Ino asked. "Because you can't have me."Sasuke said. "Why you're in love with someone else?"Ino asked. "No... of course not."Sasuke mumbled walking away

_**Ha ha hot - ha ha listen up  
Ha ha yeah - ha ha can't take this**  
_Sasuke loves to Flaunt... she knew... she couldn't careless. That's why he needed her. She embraced him and all his faults. But today was different. Today was her day to flaunt. Her day to show off. When she flaunts she doesn't care who's watching as long as Uchiha Sasuke was one of them. Cause it's not everyday an Uchiha sets his sites. on a person much less a female. Now that you think about it no wonder that Ino girl was always all over Shikamaru when Sasuke was around. Ino wanted him to want him to want her she dosen't understand the situation. Sasuke Uchiha dosen't want anything...( now that his brother is dead). He just needed his Cherry Blossom.

_**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe**  
_Slowly Sasuke came closer to Sakura. He scared off any male touching her with his Sharingan. Noticing the lack of Male attention, she turned around to face the man she falls asleep to every night and soon wake up to every morning. His everyday smirk. His black bangs casading over his eyes. His Black Eyes. Now she wa stuck,couldn't move cause he caught her in his eyes. Captiving Yes. Contolling... Nope. She still had her mouth. "What do you want ... Uchiha?"she asked crossing her arms at her chest. Well it seems... he rubbed off on her. Sasuke grabbed her hands lacing their fingers._  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

He pulled her to his chest. "You Sakura I want you."Sasuke whispered. Sakura gasped blushing before melting into his open arms.

**_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_**Of course she gave herself to him. It wasn't the first and sure as hell won't be the last...(not with Sasuke being the male in the relationship). I mean afterall they are happily married.


End file.
